Wanted: Beta Reader
by glockcourage
Summary: A/N: The advertisement was real. The story is still fanfictional crack. If you're interested click in.


Summary: The advertisement is real. The story is fanfictional crack. If you're interested click in.

Disclaimer 1: Is implied in the fanfic.

Disclaimer 2: To A W A I I, who wrote _**Kankuro Discovers Fanfiction**_, this one is actually based on that. Hope you don't mind...

Rated: K+ (It would have been a K if not for the very revealing WTF)

**Wanted: Beta Reader**

Naruto saw with his own two eyes Shikamaru and Temari walking together, only a narrow—just a foot of space separated them. Now, Naruto had one of those bright ideas. Why not right—_no the spelling was all wrong—it should be write_... yes, that was it! Why not write a fanfic about Shikamaru and Temari? All those fangirls would surely love it. Furthermore, Naruto's story would be cased ops he means based on facts since the source was him, the great Naruto himself who again witnessed Temari flirting with Shikamaru. But it would still be fanfiction because it would be written by Naruto and not by Kishimoto Masashi afterall.

Now, Naruto had a great story in mind but he had to admit he really was weak when fighting against wrong spelling and heaven forbid the great G—grammar. Naruto could always train so he could be the best writer but he had to write the story now. Buy _(Naruto! By not Buy)_ tomorrow all those aspiring very talented fanfiction writers would have thought of the story that: _Shikamaru is holding Temari's hand while they are walking when Naruto suddenly arrives after a 2 and a half year time skip._ Nooo! Naruto should write the story now!

So what should Naruto do? He was going to ask the genius of course! Duh!

"Anou sa...anou sa, Shikamaru, I wanna write a story but I'm no good with grammar and stuff so what do you suggest I do?" Naruto asked the boy lying on the grass who was obviously faking sleep.

"Tch, do you really need to ask?" Shikamaru sat up and looked at Naruto as if sizing him.

"Dattebayo! Of course!" Naruto said gleefully. He was sure Shikamaru had something on his sleeve _or was it sleeves?_

"Baka! That is so easy. Get a beta reader." Shikamaru lay down again and used his left forearm to cover his eyes.

"A what?" Naruto asked, perplexed.

"They are people who edit your work for you," Shikamaru mumbled, uninterested.

Naruto stared at Shikamaru with piercing eyes. "Ok." Naruto had decided. He will get a beta. "So can you suggest one?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru moved his left arm back to his sides and then lifted his right arm to cover his eyes. "Try Tessen's Lover."

"Arigato Shikamaru!" After saying this Naruto ran and dashed towards his favourite ramen house with the wi fi.

Naruto browsed the beta section of FFN in his notebook and true enough there were a lot of people who was willing to help someone with their work. Good thing Shikamaru had already suggested Tessen's Lover.

Naruto wrote his story and sent a copy to Tessen's Lover after he had consented to do the beta-ing for him. Naruto placed both his hands at the back of his head while he was waiting for the feedback. The twenty sixth bowl of ramen went cold but his patience was rewarded, the beta-ed story came back. Naruto could read Tessen's lover's comment.

It said:

Naruto, you baka! You have written: _Shikamaru's fingers are intertwined with Temari's as they walk slowly around Konoha. _First off, their hands are not even touching and second, the fact that they are having a slow walk is no big deal since we are talking about Shikamaru here!

_Then they see Naruto who has been on a long training mission with Jiraiya for the past two and a half years. _Alright this sentence is acceptable. But the next one is definitely not. _Their fingers separte_ (you probably mean separate, right?) _and Shikamaru whistles_ (a bit OOC if you ask me) _and Temari blushes_ (Man! Temari does not blush_). Naruto approaches them and asks them if they are dating. Shikamaru's cheeks redden_ (WTF! I do not blush) _and Temari hits Shikamaru with her fan and says "lazyass, now our secret is out"_ (Now, this is plausible. Temari would definitely do that). _To this Shikamaru just replies "Troublesome woman". _Good last sentence. Temari is actually troublesome. But listen, you should probably scrap this idea. First, they are very OOC and second, I do not like your topic.

-from Tessen's Lover

Naruto scratched his head. He felt hurt. His beta reader had just given him a very harsh review. If he were like Yamato, he would be burned by the flame. But Naruto was a fighter. Naruto wrote back:

_Anou sa, I'm a ShikaTema fan! If you don't like this topic do you prefer ShikaIno or TemaIno? _

Tessen's Lover wrote back:

_ShikaIno is never gonna happen. TemaIno that's hot, man. But I'm not really into Yuri and I'm sure I'm not suicidal either._

Naruto wrote again:

_So are you gonna approve and edit my story or not?_

Tessen's lover replied:

_Tch, you're being troublesome._

Naruto felt like his story would never be published. His beta hated it. All those readers would probably would too. So Naruto pm his beta again:

_Tessen's Lover, do you think I have the potential to write good stories?_

Shikamaru (you already knew it was him, right...only Naruto didn't. Naruto didn't realize that Tessen's Lover did reveal who he was a while back) felt he had been harsh towards Naruto.

_Naruto, I don't mean to sound scathing but you really need to have your characters in character. And I could help you with that. Your spelling and grammar is also terrible but hey with my help you'll improve. So yes you have the potential. Actually everyone does have the potential to write stories. I think they just need a kind word every now and then to help them nurture their talent._

Naruto thanked his new pal Tessen's Lover and with shining eyes, Naruto pressed the 'publish' button.

Fin

11-01-10

A/N: I'm actually looking for a beta reader since I'm kinda like Naruto here. So anyone who is interested can PM me. Thanks.

This story is inspired by RandomKoreanReader, Chubbyass, and Shadow Owner.

And check _**Kankuro discovers FanFiction**_—it's one of my fave crack stories that's why even though I have read it long ago, I kinda remember it still.

~6 21 11AF~


End file.
